Can't you see me?
by Fredrick 7
Summary: Edward is dead. His two children Eleanore and Foster with their best friend Selim are trying to bring their father back. And they succeed. But nobody believes anyone could EVER succeed at human transmutation. So Edward must find a way to make his family believe it is truly him. But while they don't, he must go by Edwin until he can get through to his family and regain his home.
1. Selim's Promise

"Eleanore!"

"What?"

"Selim is coming over soon! Get up!"

"Ok!"

She slumped back under her blankets into the warm cocoon of her bed.

"ELLA!"

"WHAT?"

"Get up! I told you to wake up half an hour ago! He is five minutes away!"

"What?!"

She ran out of bed trying not to mind the cold of her bedroom floor as she threw on her black jeans and her white tank top. She ran over to her mirror stand and slashed a brush through her hair throwing it into a ponytail. She quickly tossed her side-swept bangs into the more-or-less shape of her normal bangs. She suddenly stopped. She picked up a necklace. The necklace she received from her father on her 10th birthday. The one with the flamel. She threw it over her ponytail and onto her neck as she rushed to grab her shoes.

"I am coming!"

She bluntly stopped and turned around and looked at a picture of her father. She smiled and ran down the stairs to the living room where her brother was waiting for her. "Rush much?"

"Oh harty har har. You should have woke me up."

He laughed. "I tried."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. "When is he getting here?"

"Any minute."

She poured the cereal into her bowl. She froze. "You still planning on asking him?"

He readjusted on the couch. "Yes."

She sighed. "I figured as much..."

She poured milk on top. She ate as quick as possible.

Then the door opened. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Selim!"

Selim walked into the room and ran his fingers through his black hair as he bit his bottom lip unintentionally.

Ella walked in as she slid her jacket on. "Hey Selim! How are you?"

He sat down on the couch. "Fine. Things are a little stressful now that more people are finding out about my past with your father."

The blonde boy stood up and adjusted his shirt.

Ella moved. "Foster, calm down. You are too sensitive!"

He smirked. "Whatever. But Selim? Aren't you going to take over you dad- I mean, Wrath's role in the state?"

He smiled. "Yup! Once I turn 21 my mom will let me take over for her."

Ella sat on a chair. "Wow... That leaves you with 4 years... That's not much time..."

He sighed. "Yeah I know. But hey! What did you guys want me over here so urgently for?"

Foster crossed his legs. "You know alchemy right?"

He tilted his head. "Yeah. So do you two. Where is this going?"

Foster moved himself to point more at Selim. "Well... I mean. Like, human alchemy."

Selim moved his head back. "Foster you know that is forbidden! What would your father think?"

"My father is no concern of yours!"

Ella stood up and sat between them. "Foster... Calm down. Selim, we just miss him. And we have his notes to follow. And that and we have Tucker's and Hohenheim's too. I think the three of us could pull it off!"

Selim backed up. "Wait... How long have you had those notes?"

Foster leaned forward. "Two years."

Selim was shocked. "And how long have you been studying them? How long have you wanted to bring him back?"

Ella dropped her head. "Two years."

Selim dropped into the couch. "Woah... Wait hold on, where are you planning on getting a philosopher's stone?"

Ella looked at him. "Um... My dad only took about twelve out of you when he beat you..."

Selim stood up. "You guys want to use me? In performing HUMAN alchemy? What if the government finds out? I could _never_ get to take Wrath's place as head of the state!"

Ella took a deep breath. "Who said they will?"

Selim sat back down. "Wow. You guys really want to bring him back? I mean, you guys could lose your lives in the process."

The both froze. "We know."

Selim slouched back. "Ok. I am not agreeing I just want to see the notes and come to a conclusion. I can make no promises."

Foster jumped up. "Ok! Follow me!"

The walked down to the basement where they found a washing machine. Foster pushed it away revealing a hole with several books in it. "Here they are!"

Selim sat down on the floor and began reading them. "I have read all this before. So what makes you think you can do it?"

Foster sat down by him. "In every attempt they have used blood from relatives, or random things that don't connect to them at all, leaving no reason for the soul to come to this new body you construct."

Selim nodded. "And the solution?"

Foster pulled a necklace off his neck. The same as Ella's except his gold and her's silver. He handed it to Selim. "These."

Selim took it. "What about them?"

Ella gave him hers as well. "He gave them to us the day he died. It was a symbol of the family never being separated. Physically or spiritually. We think he linked his soul to them, knowing he was going to die."

Selim rocked back. "Woah! That makes total sense! Ok. I can promise one thing."

They both leaned in.

"I am not letting you guys do this alone."


	2. Flashback

"Ok. I won't let you guys do this alone."

The three went upstairs to their living room.

"Thank you so much Selim. I know it will work! I just know it!"

Eleanore walked to her room as Foster said goodbye to Selim.

She laid back onto her bed.

_Why? Why do we have to bring dad back? He led a good life... What if all we do is create a monster?_

"ELEANORE!"

She jumped up out of bed. "What?"

Her brother ran upstairs. "You were screaming."

"Really? I don't remember..."

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm ok. I am going to get some sleep."

He nodded and went back downstairs.

"Ok kids, here is your birthday present!"

The two little kids opened their eyes to see two chains with a symbol on it.

"Wow!"

"Pretty!"

They both snatched one and threw it on their necks.

"These are a connection. They connect us and keep us together, physically and spiritually."

The kids hugged their father. "Thank you dad."

He smiled. "Now! Today I have to go see Mrs. Bradley, do you two want to meet her son? He is your age about now!"

"YEAH!"

"YES!"

He stood up and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"Be careful!"

He scooped his two kids up into his arms and walked out to the train. They rode the train to Central Headquarters and walked to the top floor where Mrs. Bradley and Selim were at.

"Hi! My name is Selim Bradley!"

"What's with the funny ring on your face?"

"I don't know. I always have had it."

"Cool!"

The children ran off with Selim as Edward spoke with Mrs. Bradley.

"You called me here?"

She nodded. "Yes. I hear 'Father' had created one more homunculus no one knew about. But it was 'Blood Lust' and I hear it searches for one person to kill and won't kill anyone until that person has been killed by him. And it is especially interested in children and enjoys killing them most."

Ed looked over at his children. "Do they know where he is located at this time?"

She looked down and handed him a map. "Not to worry you, but he was last spotted outside your home, looking into your children's room."

Just then the door burst down. It was a tall, thin figure of a shady man covered in blood. He looked around the room frantically until he saw the children. he began walking over to them when Ed stood up.

"STOP!"

Blood Lust froze. "Who are you to order me around?"

"I am your father's son. I am the blood of your creator."

He smiled. "Too bad. I have come a long way to get my hands on these kids!"

He began pulling a knife out of his pocket. Edward ran after him. "I can't use alchemy anymore you bastard! But I know I won't let you touch my children!"

He jumped onto his back and wouldn't let go. Finally Blood Lust decided to just go for the children with Ed on his back. He grabbed the chains around their necks when a flash of light exploded through the room. Blood Lust had disappeared. Ed was laying on the floor.

"DAD!"

The kids ran to their father. "What happened to you?"

Ed smiled. "I protected my kids. I gave up my alchemy for Al's body... Transmuting Blood Lust into a stone rock was the only thing I could bring myself to. And I want you two to never lose those chains. They are like carrying me around with you. You wouldn't leave me. So don't leave those chain's. Tell your mother I said I love her."

And with that he faded away. The kids walked over to the stone he had turned the man into. It was a rather red stone with a slight glow to it. They took a hammer and smashed it to make sure their father's last action was not wasted. They both sat and cried over their dead father as their chains gently dangled over his body.

"Eleanore... Eleanore!"

She jumped up. "What?!"

"Food is ready. And you had the dream again didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah... They are coming back really vividly... That day won't go to rest..."

Foster smiled. "Well he will be back in no time!"

"Foster... Have you thought about what if we create a monster that we accidentally bond out father to and we have to kill out own dad? Or if we just create a monster? Have you thought about that?"

He dropped his head. "I believe we can do it. I trust us to do good. I know we can bring him back."

He left the room.

_He isn't one hundred% sure... You can tell by the crack in his voice... He is just as scared as I am... But I just want to see dad smile again..._


	3. See you again!

She sat on the edge of her bed. _why... why am I so ready to dive into this... I shouldn't be. I should be horrified. But... it's hard for me to be. Thinking of dad's smile... makes it hard._

She stood up and walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. She sighed. Her eyes caught the light glow of the kitchen clock. 4:00. "Oh god..."

She heard a creak coming from the dining room and jumped behind the couch.

"Dad... I know you wouldn't be happy about it... but I know you trust us to make the right decisions. And I think we can do it. So we will. Ella's a bit nervous... but I am too. But I know we can do it. I just know it. But... sometimes I wonder what if we fail? What will we lose?... but I need to go to sleep now... I love you. Night dad."

He walked away. She jumped back into the couch. "Hoo... I thought he was going to see me..."

She moved over and saw a portrait of her father. Tears collected in her eyes. "Dad... I miss you... I don't know if I should go through with this whole thing... Fos seems pretty into it... but I am really scared... I need you back..."

She layed back in the couch. She pulled a blanket off the back and covered up with it. "Night dad."

_why... why do I always have to be in the circle of things that are jumbled up into a bowl of spaghetti noodles? There is so much I am expected to do... And no one can give me credit for what I CAN do... I do what I can. But this is just far too much for me... I don't want to go on a wild goose chase because Fos told me we could do it. I need answers. Or just bulldoze through and figure it out. But I really don't want to lose Foster too... that thought scares me... _

Ella. A small, insignificant part of the world. She and her brother Foster are stuck. Either they risk their lives to bring their father back, or they leave him to rest, never knowing if they could have successfully completed it.

"Ella."

She jumped. "Woah! You scared me..."

He chuckled. "Well... I needed to tell you something."

"Is it anything about dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We need to try soon. Before mom gets back."

She was still half asleep. "Mom? Where is she?"

"London? Fixing up some automail there."

"Oh, right."

"So... tomorrow. We are doing it tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"We have to do it soon."

"Omigod..."

He looked down. "Sorry for rushing you. But you will probably want to study."

She stood up. "Wow. I have 24 hours... until we try to bring dad back... wow..."

Foster smiled sincerely. "24 hours until we DO bring him back!"

She smiled at her big brother. "Sure. We will."

They both split. She to the kitchen and him to his room.

_She finally agreed to do it! She knows this will work! It will! And if it doesn't... there is no if! We will succeed! I will see you again dad!_


End file.
